Regrets
by Rae-me
Summary: Everybody regrets one thing or another. Whether it's something they have done or something they didn't." Surely, Kyouya knows these words by heart.


AN: I've had this one lying around for a _very _long time in the depths of my computer's memory. I was cleaning up and contemplated if this was worth something, and after reconsidering it, something just clicked. I'm a big fan of KyoxHaru and regarding my pathetic writing, I didn't want to mess the pairing up and post something as cheesy as this… But somehow… I just did.

Disclaimer: I would've regarded myself as a very wonderful and productive person if Ouran was mine; unfortunately though, it's not, so I suck. Hatori Bisco deserves the credits.

* * *

The wedding vows were said as solemn and sincere as each one meant it to be. Loud applause erupted from the crowd as the newly-wedded couple shared their first kiss as husband and wife. It was truly a joyous moment; not only for the bride and groom, but for the rest of the endeared witnesses as well.

He admitted that the event was as painful an ordeal for him as it was a significant and heartfelt moment for all of them, especially for Tamaki and Haruhi.

The pain that left his heart twisting and writhing in his chest never ceased to leave him ever since that excruciating moment when he found out that he would be the best man at his dearest friend's wedding.

And the bride being Haruhi.

The intelligent cross dresser host who had been one of his closest companions in his unforgettable days at Ouran and the blunt, headstrong girl that he had come to cherish in his heart.

It was hard to forget the past and the feelings he harbored for her. Especially when she was standing there before him; looking like the radiant and stunning bride that she was. He plastered a smile on his handsome face when she grinned towards his direction.

He wanted to be happy, knowing that Haruhi had found her place in the arms of one Suou Tamaki. The one who he knew would surely supply her with an everlasting love and a lifetime's memories. He tried so damn hard to feel the elation that a friend is supposed to feel at the blessed union between the two closest persons in his life.

But the true emotions that swirled inside him contradicted what he wanted. The envy that he felt towards his best friend gnawed at his conscience and the longing that he felt for her clawed at his heart.

_It was supposed to be _him _who should be standing at Haruhi's side; encircling her in his capable arms and warming her with his undying love._

_It was supposed to be _him_ who would be there when she feels lonely or pained; he who would comfort her with his sincerest words and concern._

_It was suppose to be _him_ who would be there when she gives birth to their children, who would inherit his cunning and her lovely hazel eyes._

_And it was supposed to be _him_ who would be there at her side when she breathes her last breath; as she lay in her deathbed, saying that death would only separate them for a while and promising that she would gladly welcome him in her arms when it was his turn to depart to the life beyond this one._

_Damn. _He would gladly trade his wealth and even his father's respect just to be in Tamaki's shoes.

But of course, as an Ootori, it was as uncommon as a rare blood disease to _not _want to have the prestige; to _not_ crave for the utmost respect and admiration of the society; to ignore and _not _abide by the high standards of allies and competitors alike; to _not _adhere to the expectations of the many who look up to him. And besides, what's to gain being in the shoes of an idiot? _Haruhi, of course._

He chose to be all those, to have all those and to keep all those. Even ignoring the incessant palpitations of his heart when a certain commoner girl comes to mind. Just so he could surpass his brothers and eventually win his father's favor over. He believed it was _his _fate; that it is what he _should_ become. It was what was expected of him and to fail the head of the family will be his demise.

But he had his options all along. Who needs his father's company when he can start from scratch and make his own empire? Recovering his share of his father's company from the Grand Tonnerre Group by his own money and ability was a feat no other seventeen –year-old could have done. He is brilliant enough to be able to establish himself as a successful businessman, and he may even exceed the accomplishments of his father and/or brothers if he wants to. He knows that he is far more capable than what being a third son restricts him to be. He knows that he can take a rather different route that can also lead to the same destination he is headed to; one which includes placing his ambitions a close second to a woman he is undeniably drawn to.

He had options and he was aware of it. Options that could've been worth the risk. Only, he himself chose to ignore them.

* * *

A/N: Actually, I meant this one to be a multi-chaptered fic; but I have a lazy bum and writer's block seems to always hover over me. So… Yeah.

I would really appreciate it if you leave a review!


End file.
